Applejack
She is a character from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Applejack played Muddy in Happily Ever After (Gryffonmanic Style) Applejack (with Rainbow Dash) played an Extra with Rodan in The Jungle Book (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a guest star Applejack (with the rest of main ponies and Spike) played an Extra with Kimiko in Kimiko and The Beanstalk Applejack (with the rest of main ponies and Spike) played Archimedes in The Sword in The Stone (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is an owl Applejack played Raphael in My Little Pony/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles She is a ninja turtle Applejack played Lady in Woody & Friends (Thomas & Friends) She is a magic train Applejack played Jane Porter in Rainbow Dasharzan She is Tarzan’s love interest and wife Applejack played Gazelle in Animaltopia (MichaelSar12 Style) She is a singing gazelle Applejack played Blinky in Twilight Sparkle and the Ghostly Adventures She is a ghost Applejack played Emil Blonsky in The Incredible Saddle Rager She is a welded who becomes obsessed with hunting a monster Applejack played Lemon Meringue in Dee Dee Shortcake Applejack played Queen Leah in Sleeping Rain Applejack played Fa Li in Rainlan Applejack played (with Raimundo) Miguel in The Road To El Dorado (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Applejack played Paddington in Applejackington Applejack played Annie in Balto: A Funnytales Movie. Applejack played Priscilla in Zootopia (Chris2003 Style) She is a sloth Gallery Applejack.png Applejack ID EG.png Applejack S01E13 cropped.png Applejack in My Little Pony Equestria Girls- Rainbow Rocks.jpg|Applejack in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Applejack in My Little Pony- Equestria Girls.jpg|Applejack in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Applejack in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg Applejack in My Little Pony The Movie (2017).jpg Rainbow Dash and Applejack.png Ms chalice meets applejack by marcospower1996-dclpw1n.jpg Applejack Standing.png Mrs Applejack says to buy ourselves time EG2.png 103194 - applejack artist jejungt artist fluttershy human humanized pinkie pie rainbow dash rarity twilight sparkle.jpg Canterlot Castle Applejack 5.png Mrs applejack vs mrs twilight by illiowdarkness-d8zpcky.png Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy..png Applejack White and the Seven Toons..png Kohran Applejack.jpg Queen Chrysalis disguised as Applejack ID S5E26.png G1 applejack by jeatz axl-d7k3eom.png Applejack-0.png Applejack Equestria Girls music video.png Applejack transforms -honesty- EG.png Pepe and Applejack love together.png Pepe the King Prawn and Human Applejack love together.png Equestria girls applejack vector by icantunloveyou-d6srii9.png Human Applejack (EG).jpg Applejack is snhnhgghgfddgfad by fureox-d6jzqym.png Applejack is sad by fureox-d6jzqym.png Applejack raises eyebrow S4E11.png Applejack -honesty- EG.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png Applejack.png Applejack ID EG.png Applejack S01E13 cropped.png StarApplejack64 zpsb2e89d8d.png Baby Applejack.png Grungy 2000s Applejack MLPTM.jpg Relatives *Brother-Big McIntosh *Sister-Apple Bloom *Husband-Quick Draw McGraw *Daughter-Rain *Son in law-Spirit *Grandmother-Granny Smith Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Ponies Category:Orange Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Horses Category:Kids Category:Tomboys Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters Category:Girls Category:Tiny Pop Characters Category:Quick Draw McGraw and Applejack Category:Friendly Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters with a hat Category:Characters with freckles Category:Orphans Category:Hasbro Studios Characters Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Child Lovers Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Characters who cry Category:Wise Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Cowgirls Category:Comedians Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Kind Characters Category:Pre-Teens Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Farmers Category:Nice Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:FX Network Princess Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Characters with spikey hair Category:Green Eyes Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters